1. Field of Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a touch sensing system which can sense a plurality of touch positions on a screen which are simultaneously touched, and a display apparatus employing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A display apparatus which can interactively communicate information has been developed. For example, a display apparatus for employing a screen of a touch type is disclosed.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view illustrating a touch sensing system for use in a conventional display apparatus.
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional touch sensing system includes a light source 11 which is arranged adjacent to a side face of a screen 13, a reflecting member 15 which converts a traveling path of light reflected in a touch position, and a camera 17 which senses the touch position on the screen 13. The screen 13 is arranged adjacent to a display panel 1, on which an image generated in the display panel 1 is focused. The light source 11 emits light to the inside of the screen 13 through the side face of the screen 13. The light emitted from the light source 11 is totally reflected inside the screen 13 and forwardly travels.
In the case that the outside of the screen is touched, refractive indexes of the inside and outside of the screen 13 become different from each other in the touch position, and thus, the traveling path of the light emitted from the light source 11 is changed. The camera 17 recognizes the touch position from the light which is reflected in the touch position and the path of which is converted by the reflecting member 15.
The above-described conventional touch sensing system includes the reflecting member and the camera behind the display panel as shown in FIG. 1, thereby requiring a wide space for installation thereof. Accordingly, there is a limit to reducing overall thickness of the display apparatus. Further, the camera is used for recognizing the touch position, thereby increasing manufacturing cost thereof.